


Hearts Desire

by Lady_Rory



Series: Tywin and Sansa Love Story [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joffrey Baratheon Being an Asshole, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Memories, Mentioned Lyanna Stark, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Romantic Soulmates, Sansa is underage, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rory/pseuds/Lady_Rory
Summary: In the Middle with First POV is a dream. On the Right is a flashback, normal is current.
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister, Lyanna Stark & Ned Stark, Lyanna Stark & Rhaegar Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark, Tyene Sand/Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister/Margaery Tyrell, Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin and Sansa Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175825
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	1. Dreams & Memories

**Author's Note:**

> In the Middle with First POV is a dream. On the Right is a flashback, normal is current.

_It was a bright sunny day. There was a huge crowd and I was sitting on the steps behind a white haired queen. I feel excitement. **He** should be here soon. I kept thinking about that. The crowd was somewhat excited to see the returning troops. I kept fidgeting my hands as---_

Sansa woke up. She had been having dreams like that. Where she was in a real place, Sansa only knew this because she once described in **great detail** the red keep. More importantly, She described events that she could not have known. **Simply put** Catelyn Tully was convinced that Sansa was a reincarnation of someone. The green eyes on her right arm was another thing. 

But unfortunately the only person who she could **associate** green eyes with was the Lannister's or the crop of kids that Cersei Lannister had with Robert Baratheon. So, Catelyn did not say anything to anyone until she was 10. 

That was the first time that Sansa said " _What is Rains of Castamere."_ to a stunned Ned Stark. 

_Sansa was sitting in Ned's Solar when she asked a question that had been itching._

_"Daddy.." Sansa Began._

_"Yes Darling."_

_"What is Rains of Castamere?"_

_"What?"_

_"Rains of Castamere"_

_Ned looked stunned so Sansa began to sing._

_"And who are you,_

_the proud lord said,_

_that I must bow soo low._

_Only a cat-_

_of a diffrent coat-_

_that's all the truth I know._

_A coat of gold-_

_or a coat of red-_

_A lion still has claws-_

_and mine are long-_

_and sharp my lord._

_As long and sharp as yours-_

_and so he spoke-_

_and so he spoke-_

_that lord of Castamere-_

_But now the rains-_

_weep o'er his hall_

_and not a soul to hear."_

_Ned was stunned that she knew the words. He had never allowed any of the children to hear that song._

_"How did you hear that song."_

_"My dreams, daddy, I hear that song in them. I hear it and feel safe. Like **he**_ _is returning and...."_ _  
_

Ned had called Catelyn and they crossed off all of the houses but the Lannister's of Casterly rock {which was only Tywin or Tyrion or Jaime} and the Lannister's of Lannisport. They crossed anyone who was older and married. Catelyn had seen the mark from the moment she was born so **they crossed anyone** who was born **after** Sansa. 

After the Death of Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon had sent a letter to his long term friend. Ned was hoping that it would be one of his sons and not Tywin or Jaime. Both of whom, when Ned was alone, made **him** **shudder.** Sansa was somewhat hopeful but felt like it would be a useless practice. Arya was nervous for Sansa who although they had issues like all sisters had, she still wanted what was best for her sister. 

Catelyn had convinced herself that it was probably Joffrey. So she kept talking about Sansa being a princess. But Sansa was less convinced.

_I was walking around the royal apartment of the red keep holding a mans hand and discussing._

_"She was raped."_

_The man looked at me and sighed._

_"I know, darling, but we will never stop him."_

_We ended up in what was the Queen's Solar. She was clutching herself_


	2. The Baratheon Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baratheon's are here.  
> Catelyn is going to realize that her hopes aren't going to happen.  
> More dreams  
> Talk with Tyrion

Sansa woke up and felt the pain of the dream like she had been there. She looked around her room in Winterfell. She looked around the room and breathed out. She knew that alot of things where not perfect in the world but the words **She was raped** those words were said as though it was a common occurrence. The women in her dreams was a white haired women with purple eyes. She was in the fetal position and afraid.

She heard two loud bangs and then her dad say "Sansa, they are almost here." 

Sansa could hear the hope that Ned had that it would be one of the princes. **But** Sansa knows that it not going to be the case. But she hid it. At some point, Sansa was going to have tell her parents her **suspicions** that none of the people are her soulmate. But she was going to greet them and pray that whoever it is was going to come soon. She stood in the line with her family waiting for the royal family. Catelyn was waiting, wishing, hoping, and praying that one of them belonged **to** Sansa. But she could see that Sansa was convinced that it was not going to happen.

The multiple horses and carriages arrived in Winterfell. Catelyn was watching the display with a mix of hope and longing. Sansa stared at it but felt nothing. She felt nothing as the young prince {Joffrey} appeared but a little disgust. She felt a familial connection with Jaime but not Cersei. 

"Your Grace." Ned says respectfully bowing.

"You got fat." Robert Baratheon said.

Ned looks at him and cocks his eyebrow. They both laugh.

"Cat." Robert said before hugging and kissing her.

"Your Grace." 

"Nine Years! Why have I not seen you? Where the Hell have you been?" 

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." 

Sansa watched the exchange with love but looked at the royal family. Cersei, for all her renowned beauty, had a face like a rotten lemon. _I would hate to look like that when I get married._ Sansa thought. 

She looked at Jaime and tooke a deep breath. _I feel like I know him. He seems too familiar but he is not **him** but is related to him and **me.** But he looks arrogant._

Then she saw the youngest Lannister, Tyrion, who she felt a rush of love, regret, and grief. 

Catelyn was watching Sansa's face as she looked over the Royal Family and court. But Catelyn saw nothing but disgust for Joffrey. _Maybe she is wrong or Sansa was not looking at Joffrey, no she was looking at the imp._

Catelyn was waiting until Joffrey came up. 

"Your Grace." Sansa said. 

"Lady Sansa." Joffrey said. 

Sansa waited until he said something as what she was supposed to but he said nothing. 

At the dinner, Catelyn watched hopelessly as Sansa just stayed the polite girl that she was raised to be. 

Sansa smiled as Tyrion approached. 

"Lord Tyrion." 

"Lady Sansa." 

"May I sit." Tyrion had felt intrigued by Sansa.

"Yes, you may." Sansa said her voice turning maternal. "So... Are you enjoying the North." 

"Not necessarily." 

Sansa let out a sweet laugh. 

"Do you like adventure?" 

"Yes but nothing that a lady like you would **approve.** ":

" **you** mean whores?" 

Tyrion smiled. 

_A couple hours later,_ Sansa was laying in bed listening to the footsteps and music drifting. She started singing The Bear and a Maiden

_A bear there was, a bear, a bear!_  
_All black and brown, and covered with hair._  
_The bear! The bear!_  
  
_Oh come they said, oh come to the fair!_  
_The fair? Said he, but I'm a bear!_  
_All black and brown, and covered with hair!_  
  
_And down the road from here to there._  
_From here! To there!_  
_Three boys, a goat and a dancing bear!_  
_They danced and spun, all the way to the fair!_  
_The fair! The fair!_  
  
_Oh, sweet she was, and pure and fair!_  
_The maid with honey in her hair!_  
_Her hair! Her hair!_  
_The maid with honey in her hair!_  
  
_The bear smelled the scent on the summer air._  
_The bear! The bear!_  
_All black and brown and covered with hair!_  
  
_He smelled the scent on the summer air!_  
_He sniffed and roared and smelled it there!_  
_Honey on the summer air!_  
  
_Oh, I'm a maid, and I'm pure and fair!_  
_I'll never dance with a hairy bear!_  
_A bear! A bear!_  
_I'll never dance with a hairy bear!_  
  
_The bear, the bear!_  
_Lifted her high into the air!_  
_The bear! The bear!_  
  
_I called for a knight, but you're a bear!_  
_A bear, a bear!_  
_All black and brown and covered with hair_  
  
_She kicked and wailed, the maid so fair,_  
_But he licked the honey from her hair._  
_Her hair! Her hair!_  
_He licked the honey from her hair!_  
  
_Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!_  
_My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!_  
_And off they went, from here to there,_  
_The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair._

She was slowly getting more and more tired as she sang the song. Her voice, calm and elegant, drifting into the night so the people who heard it would always remember the sound of the girl singing. 

_I just feel a rather small dick trying to pound himself in and out of me. I could not say anything or do anything but cry. The man on top of me kept at it until he finished. His seed inside of me. I kept thinking of my family and my husband, my love as this man kept pounding into me. He was once handsome but years of insanity has caused him to loose it._

_Nine months later, I was dying. But I told everyone if it is a choose between my child and me. Choose my son and I had written down a list of names. The names that are underlined in red are to be the child. keep him safe and love him for me._

Sansa woke up and felt her stomach. 

    
    


	3. Soul Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More soulmates  
> Dipolmatic issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to say this: Myrcella and Robb are soulmates and have an 8 year age gap. She is majorly underaged but nothing- NOTHING- is going to happen. They are going to be friends. that's it!!

Sansa was the first one to know of Myrcella's soul mark after Robb. Somehow Myrcella had managed to sneak off and find Robb. The 8 year old girl went up to Robb and gave him the shock of his **life** when she showed him her soul mark. By all of the stretches of the imagination, Myrcella would not be returning to Kings Landing as long as the 16 year old Robb was in Winterfell. She woke up **to Cersei Lannister** screaming. Robb was sent away from the Queen and Myrcella was **moved** as far from Robb as possible. 

"I am not going to do anything." Robb began as Catelyn, Ned, Cersei, and Robert stood. " She is eight and I am ten and six. But we are **destined** to be together." 

" **How** long had you had that mark." 

" **8** years" Robb answered "It appeared on Myrcella's Nameday."

Sansa walked over to her brother and held out her hand. 

"Clearly the **gods** have decided that **Robb** and _Myrcella_ are meant to be. She has to stay here." Ned said. 

Cersei was prepared to tear Robb in half. Everyone could tell but Robert was grinning. A Baratheon was marrying into the stark family. Like he wished for Lyanna and himself. Robert reached out to shake his hand. 

"Congratulations," Robert said to his **namesake.**

Myrcella grinned at her dad. 

"Well," Cersei began "I shall send a note to my father. He should be here if Myrcella and Robb are _in fact_ soulmates." 

Everyone flinched but Sansa who said "We would expect nothing less, your majesty." 

Sansa, in a move that caused plenty of people to think of someone, calmly walked to the queen and said "Myrcella approached Robb. That is known which shows that her connection to Robb is strong. They are going to develop a deeper connection. Do anything-" 

Sansa paused and then said louder "and you will deal with the **consequences** of it." 

Sansa then walked away not turning until it was acceptable. Her heart was beating wildly. She could not wait until she met the legend. 

Myrcella and Robb started spending time together. In between lessons and training, Robb would wait for Myrcella to appear. They would then go and explore things with Jon and Sansa attending to them. 

A couple of days later, Sansa was sitting in her bed as she drifted to sleep. 

_The castle was high on a cliff. The castle mixed with mountain. The streets filled with commoners and done prettily. I was wearing a golden dress and looking out and waving. The cheers deafening. We finally approached the sept and I walked with my father towards it. I turned one last time to raise my hand and wave. There was a loud cheer and then I walked into sunlight._

Sansa had never had a dream about a wedding. She knew where she was which was Casterly Rock. Sansa felt the anticipation of that wedding day, the crowds proud cheering as she walked into her wedding, and the love. She had to meet her soul mate. This had to happen. Sansa was walking around Winterfell as she walked into a white cloaked man.

"Oh, Ser, I am so sorry." Sansa finally looked up and stunned at the familiar pool. 

"Lady Sansa, it is my fault."

Jaime grabbed Lady Sansa and escorted her around the keep. 

"My sister is not pleased." 

"I would not either," Sansa said "But the **gods** had chosen it. If it makes you feel any better, Robb will not do anything until she is old enough."

Jaime did not respond.

"So, is there anything unexpected that we should be aware of. No marks- or a mark." 

Jaime grinned at Sansa.

"I have a mark." Sansa added. 

"So do I. On My dominant hand." 


	4. His Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin arrives finally  
> Ned has a heart attack {not really} when he realizes.  
> Cersei screeching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reality of life in ASOIAF and GOT: Sansa is 40 years younger than Tywin.
> 
> Rhaegar and Lyanna are 8 years apart.
> 
> Myrcella and Robb are 8 years apart.
> 
> In The BOOKS  
> Sansa- 286 (299 current year) so 13  
> Robb- 283 (299) 16  
> Myrcella- 290- 9

**Tywin Lannister** felt like his soul was recovering after years of missing Joanna. As his small host, including his younger brother, approached Winterfell after **Cersei sent** a letter informing him of Myrcella and Rob **being** soulmate and Cersei was **raving mad** over the fact that she would **be leaving** her daughter alone in Winterfell. So to avoid having her more **annoying** attitudes causing issues in the land, Tywin had been felling that he was approaching his **well...**

They had been on the road for a while now but he was seemingly on a path that was meant to be. **Tywin** kept his eyes on the roads but watched for any **signs** that would explain why he was pushing towards rapidly approaching _Winterfell._ But he did not. Just as he approached the hill overlooking Winterfell where he sawa a young girl. 

  
Sansa stood **outside** on the grounds of **Winterfell** looking towards the south when she saw the Lannister **troops** approaching. She looked through the them to see **him** even as far from her as he was, **she** saw **him** and without saying a word to eachother. They pushed towards eachother: He on his horse and she on Lady. They just rushed towards eachother and just wanted to touch eachother. The couple walked closer and felt themselves settle into their soulmate bonds without saying a word. 

"You are mine and I am yours- Forevermore." Tywin said. 

"I am yours and You are mine~ Forevermore." Sansa repeated.

 **Tywin** stared at his soulmate and noted _She is young- 13- but I am in no rush- our children are still alive._ Sansa stared at **Tywin** and felt the rush of her past come up. She could see the past playing with the present. 


End file.
